a Brazilian Ghetto Gospel
by nyx372040
Summary: Raimondo Pedrosa a Brazilian street kid with a long journey ahead and behind himsongfic set Ghetto gospel by 2Pac and eleton John


Uhh,  
Hit them with a lil' ghetto gospel

Those who wish to follow me (My ghetto gospel)  
I welcome with my hands  
And the red sun sinks at last into the hills of gold  
And peace to this young warrior without the sound of guns 

Raimondo Pedrosa new this life very well and that life was the life on the streets of Brazil where you did what you had to survive but that was a long time ago and now he was here with his new, pregnant wife Kimiko Pedrosa Rai laughed at the blending of two completely different cultures in the name alone.

If I could recollect before my hood days  
I'd sit and reminisce, nigga and bliss on the good days  
I stop and stare at the younger, my heart goes to'em  
They tested, it was stressed that they under  
In our days, things changed  
Raimondo looked at two young kids practicing tricks and smiled, they were the circus next generation the circus was his home and he felt for the kids that would or are going the troubles that he did. Rai could remember the simple days of just learning the next move and not knowing about the gangs and other dark things that lurked in the Brazilian shadows.

Everyone's ashamed to the youth cause the truth looks strange  
And for me it's reversed, we left them a world that's cursed, and it hurts  
cause any day they'll push the button  
and yall condemned like Malcolm x and Bobby Hunton, died for nothing

Raimondo was a changed man becoming a Xiaolin warrior had taught him new things like allowing others to connect and enter his heart and it reinforced old things like his protective instincts particularly towards women like Kimiko and they had hidden there relationship for years until they finally told the others and they were surprised at they reaction was all positive and Dojo simply said "about time you two"

Raimondo had made a huge mistake when he joined the Hylin, the EVIL side but after a big battle, Raimondo had gone back to the side of good and he saved the day and acquired the sword of storms. He knew all about sacrifices and he had made a lot of them but he was proud of himself these day when he could look back and see how far he'd come.

Don't them let me get teary, the world looks dreary  
but when you wipe your eyes, see it clearly  
there's no need for you to fear me  
if you take your time to hear me, maybe you can learn to cheer me  
it ain't about black or white, cause we're human  
I hope we see the light before its ruined  
my ghetto gospel 

The four dragons were as different as they could be Omi was a Chinese monk and Clay was a Texan cowboy last but not least there was Kimiko a Japanese daughter of a billionaire toymaker. They'd had a rocky start but they soon formed an unbreakable bond, there was nothing that they couldn't do together. They had helped Raimondo to stop hiding behind his jokes that had helped him seem aloof and mysterious on the streets but then he Raimondo Pedrosa was the first to become a Wudoko warrior and had become the leader of the team.

Tell me do you see that old lady ain't it sad  
Living out a bag, but she's glad for the little things she has  
And over there there's a lady, crack got her crazy  
Guess she's given birth to a baby  
I don't trip and let it fade me, from outta the frying pan  
Raimondo had a rough childhood that's for sure but he had always been a charmer helping little old ladies across the street and such even thought she may not have her purse at the other side was a completely different matter! The one thing he never did was be dishonest he always said what he was and he never hid where he come form. Raimondo's street skills had helped the dragons when they delt with one of their biggest enemies called Panda Bubba.

We jump into another form of slavery  
Even now I get discouraged  
Wonder if they take it all back while I still keep the courage  
I refuse to be a role model  
I set goals, take control, drink out my own bottles  
I make mistakes, I learn from everyone 

Rai had often doubted if he could ever be worth it, if he would make it to the end of his journey but he had learned form everyone around him and he had made up for his mistakes. Rai had been there for Kimiko ever since he had learned that she was pregnant and she kept saying that it was becoming annoying but he never listened.

And when its said and done  
I bet this Brotha be a better one  
If I'm upset, you don't stress  
Never forget, that God hasn't finished with me yet  
I feel his hand on my brain  
When I write rhymes, I go blind, and let the lord do his thang  
But am I less holy  
Cause I choose to puff a blunt and drink a beer with my homies  
Before we find world peace  
We gotta find peace and end the war on the streets  
My ghetto gospel 

Lord can you hear me speak!!  
To pay the price of being hell bound... 

Raimondo was a changed man yeas but he would always be Raimondo Pedrosa the Brazilian street kid who became the Xiaolin Dragon of wind and the leader the first Wudoko warrior! He could never move on and he had always thought that it was wrong to forget a part of you, he told Kimiko that once and she had called him 'her Shinobi' he still didn't know what that meant! 


End file.
